


Tech Support

by athenejen



Category: Bandom RPF, Chuck - Fandom, My Chemical Romance RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Crossover, First Kiss, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is sent to fix Ray Toro's computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html), prompt "Ray Toro/Chuck, tech support," original thread [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html?thread=23964024#t23964024). This version has been copyedited a small amount, as I was writing pretty much down to the wire and there were more typos that I'd like to admit in the original. Feedback and constructive criticism is, as always, cherished.

The guy who opened the hotel room door had the most amazing hair ever.

"You have the most amazing hair ever," blurted Chuck.

The guy patted his hair -- his red, curly _mane_ \-- and smiled a bit self-consciously. "Thanks."

"Sure." Chuck gazed it at for another second or two before switching to his "professional" smile. "Are you--" he squinted at the post-it note he'd scribbled down, "--Ray Toro?" When Ray nodded, Chuck held out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Chuck Bartowski, and I'll be repairing your computer today. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I was in the middle of trying to mix these tracks together..." Ray started to explain.

In fact, he continued to explain, but Chuck got distracted watching his mouth and realized that he was going to have to get him to start over. "Can I touch your hair?" Chuck's own mouth had clearly been replaced with Folgers Crystals today, only ones that had gone bad, because in the commercials, you know, they were supposed to be just as good, and that was clearly not the case here. "...Please?" he added.

Ray stopped gesturing at the laptop and turned to look at Chuck, startled. "Uh, sure. If you want."

"Cool." Chuck took four long steps into the room until he was standing in front of Ray, then dropped his bag and notes to the floor at their feet. He reached out to let his hand hover over Ray's hair.

"Awesome," he muttered under his breath as he ran a few strands through his fingers.

"Thanks," Ray breathed, hushed and a little high-pitched. When Chuck glanced over at him, he noticed Ray's gaze visibly flicker up from staring at Chuck's mouth in order to meet his eyes.

Chuck cleared his throat, hand still tangled in Ray's silky mass of hair -- it was surprisingly soft, considering how much of it there was. "Uh. Your computer?" Ray went back to looking at his mouth as soon as he started speaking, and man, that was distracting. "You, uh, probably have to start over."

Ray glanced back up and their eyes met for one long moment. "Uh." Ray looked as surprised as Chuck felt, eyebrows up and eyes big. "Later?" His voice had gone even more high-pitched.

"I..." In rapid succession, Chuck thought about Sarah, Lou, Jill, Bryce, losing his job at the Buy More because sleeping with customers was only supposed to happen on the spy side, and even then was probably not a good idea if what kept happening to Casey indicated anything, about his sister and Captain Awesome and how she wouldn't want him sleeping with a stranger, but anyway he wasn't _really_ dating Sarah, and fuck it. "Yes?" His voice didn't sound like his own, it was so small and tentative. Well, okay, he probably sounded like this regularly, given the whole spy thing, but usually when that was happening he didn't have time to think about how his voice sounded...

"Good." Ray smiled, and then leaned forward just enough to brush his mouth against Chuck's, effectively silencing Chuck's internal monologue for a few minutes.

When he regained control of his faculties, he found that he had apparently pushed Ray up against the nearest wall and was breathing hard into the air above Ray's head as Ray scraped his teeth against the pulse points in Chuck's neck.

When Ray flipped them so that Chuck's back banged against the wall, then breathed into his ear "I'm going to make you come, and then I'm going to fuck you" before sliding to his knees, all thoughts whited out of Chuck's head but _Yes_.

~

Back at the Buy More, Morgan greeted him at the door and walked with him toward the Nerd Herd desk.

"Who's the man of the hour?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at him. "You look happy, I take it you wowed _Ray Toro_ with your ninja tech support powers?"

"Morgan, why are you asking me this?"

"Come on, Chuck, you'd have to know that I'd find out that you got to meet Ray Toro of My Chemical Romance, right? You should've taken me with you! I mean, how often do you get to fix the computer of a celebrity, right?"

"Morgan, first of all, you don't know how to fix computers. Their insides scare you. Second of all..." Chuck's voice trailed off. "My Chemical Romance? Ohgod." He stumbled over to the counter and leaned against it for support, then closed his eyes. "Oh my god."


End file.
